User blog:Amontgomery1432/Justice League - Amont's Movie Reviews
I promise to get a battle out soon lol. I've been on a movie binge recently. I saw Justice League today! I was excited for this movie's release, and I wasn't disappointed by the quality of the movie. And so, because I have nothing better to do, let's talk about it. This is the DCEU's fitfh movie. It was directed by Zack Snyder and written by Joss Frickin' Whedon! I have a lot to discuss here, spoiler-free of course, so let's just get right into it. Firstly, I wanna talk about the performances by the actors: Ben Affleck is once again a really good Batman. This is his third time donning the cowl and he really earns it. Gal Gadot (Ga-''dot''? Ga-''doh''? Idk lol) kills it as Wonder Woman. She's also super hot, jus' sayin'. Ye. This movie also showcases good performances by Ezra Miller (The Flash), Ray Parker (Cyborg), and Jason Mamoa (Aquaman). The acting of the titular hero group was overall pretty great. Everyone in the League gave good performances. No complaints there. Ciarán Hinds steps into the role of Steppenwolf, the main villain of the movie, and gives a solid performance. Amy Adams is once again really good as Lois Lane. Her best scenes are in the openning "Superman is dead" montage where you can see the pain in her eyes and facial expressions. Almost made me tear up. Next, I wanna talk about the story: Superman is dead, which thrusts the world into a temporary period of darkness. Because of this, Steppenwolf rises and once again attempts to destroy the planet. Batman must now put together a team and stop him. Yee. Good stuff. It's told pretty well for the most part, with a few minor hiccups here and there. Like, for example, the movie kept cutting to a random family and their misadventures. It wasn't explained who they were or why they were so important to the story, but whatevs. They eventually get saved by the heroes in the final battle, so I guess it's justified? Still didn't make sense, but whatever. It's not my movie. Thirdly, I wanna talk about the runtime: It's exactly two hours long. That made me really nervous for this movie. This is the Justice League movie, a film that could either make or break the DCEU. They had so much ground to cover with their two hour runtime, I feared it would be too much for the movie to handle. But, they got it done. And it was overall enjoyable, in my opinion. Still wish it had been two and a half hours, though. That would've given them some more room to work out any kinks in the plot. Next, the action scenes: Pretty cool. The Parademons are really well CGI'd, so it makes the fights feel more real. Steppenwolf also looks fairly realistic, which also gives the fights a more realistic feel. I'll never complain about Batman kicking ass, and it's done quite well here. There's a truly beautiful scene, that I swear was done in one-take, that definitely rivals the scene from The Avengers when the team takes turns beating up those alien things. You know what I'm talking about. Watching the Justice League, in live-action, finally working together was incredible. Finally, let's talk about Superman. Did you really think I was gonna go through this whole review without talking about him? Henry Cavill is second-billed and has already signed on for Man of Steel 2, so it's pretty obvious that Supes isn't gonna stay dead. Hell, he was in one of the trailers and promotional posters! Well, as everybody expected, Superman is in this movie. He kinda had to be. There's not really much of a reveal here. It was obvious he was gonna come back. I dislike how the setup was portrayed. It was like, "Oh, shit! Superman's dead for real and he has no chance of coming back! Psst, Henry. Can you go ahead and sign on for five more DC movies? That'll totally keep your inclusion a secret!". It wasn't a smart move on DC's part. So, yes, Superman comes back to life. And he kicks some serious ass. I normally don't like Superman, but I couldn't help but smile and giggle like the toddler I truly am when Supes was shown in action again. It was pretty cool. This movie is not perfect by any means. But, a 39% on RottenTomatoes? A 46 on MetaCritic? I'm not saying that online reviews justify whether a film is good or not, but damn. Almost every DCEU movie has just been slammed by critics, with the exception of Wonder Woman. But why? Why compare it to Marvel when they are leagues ahead of the DCEU? Why can't we just let the DCEU be the DCEU? It's trying it's best here. I also don't understand why people all of a sudden hate Zack Snyder. Man of Steel ''gets one bad review and now he's the worst director ever? Are we forgetting ''300? Watchmen? I don't think Snyder deserves all the hatred he's getting. He's doing a good job! Let him be! The problems with BvS and Suicide Squad were the executive meddling that made them the clunky messes that their theatrical releases were. Luckily, Snyder and Goyer were able to release their "Extended Editions" of those two films, which were more in line with their original visions of the two movies. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry lol. I got carried away with that. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Justice League. I rather liked it. Justice League gets a 7.5/10 and I am looking forward to what the DCEU has in store for us. Category:Blog posts